Fireworks make dreams come true
by IseeURtrueCOLORS
Summary: Just a cute oneshot about fireworks, and what they can create...because i wanted to do something for the fourtheven though I'm late. Takes place in the future, and it's all told in Sam's POV. DxS


**Authors Note: I wanted to do something for the fourth, but I know this is a little late. But it just sort of popped into my head when I was sitting their watching the fireworks, so I HAD to write it. It's written in Sam's POV.**

**Quote of the Day:**

** When the love of power is overcome by the power of love, then the world will know true peace. -Jimi Hendrix  
**

**Fireworks**

**

* * *

**  
I always loved the fourth.

Hi, as if you don't already know…my name is Sam, I'm 22 years old, and back to my point….I love the fourth.

I really, honestly think that this holiday is under-appreciated. It was the birth of our country, pretty much, the day the declaration of Independence was signed. Yep, that's right; our freedom was ensured on the very day, in the year of 1776. That's what makes this holiday important.

But then again….that's not why we- why I, love it.

Let's face it- the history's great and all, but is that what this is _truly _about? I don't think little kids are running around with huge smiles on their faces, eating watermelon and playing baseball, because of something they read about in a history book. I mean, sure, that's what it's _supposed _to be about, but that's not why people celebrate.

People celebrate this day because they see it as a time for family gatherings, cook-outs, playing sports in the park, and just being with their family. That's what our family's do every year, we all gather in the park of Amity Park, **(A/N: lol), **and we come together, and do what all the other families do. And when I say "our families", I mean mine, Danny's, and Tucker's. My parents and Danny's parents formed an alliance, after they finally figured out that no matter what they did, it wouldn't keep Danny and me apart.

And so, here we all are, in the park, sitting on several blankets we brought, and just having a good time.

Then I hear Jazz say that the fireworks are about to start. _Ah, yes, fireworks…_

How could I have forgotten? The fireworks are the best part of this day! The VERY main reason of why I as well as others love it so much. This is why people love it so much. There's nothing better than seeing an array of red, pink, purple, gold hues light up the night sky. It's also an enjoyment to see all the children look up in wonder and amazement, remembering when you were that young. We grow up to fast. I guess the fourth of July just helps us remember those simple times, so we can be a kid once more.

And sure enough, the first firework was set off.

I take a seat next to Danny, and begin to remember when we were both five years old, watching the fireworks go up in the air, in this very park. Tucker was their too. We, of course, were a little frightened by the loud exploding sounds, just like all little kids, but our fears were soon forgotten as we watched more fireworks go up, making our favorite colors explode into little circle's or, some other shape…and I remember how in the end we would always talk about which were our favorite one's, and we'd be all tired out by the end of each show, because all the excitement…… Heck, we were still like that now.

All of us sit in complete silence and contentment, just watching the fireworks burst, leaving smoky tracks behind them in the air. Its weird how some of them look like they're coming toward you, you know, the really big one's, that look like they're popping out of the sky…

And then there are those gold one's, that fall down like rain, sparkling all the while.

But my favorite are the one's that shoot up really high in the sky, and explode into a million little pieces.

But I'm not hear to tell about what types of fireworks there are, I' suppose to tell you about they can create.

When people look at fireworks, they get different signals. Like I said before, little kids get hyped up and excited. The more artistic ones' start thinking of poems, songs, or stories that pertain to fireworks, or the fourth. It can even make the most apathetic person happy. And despite the colors, it can make a Goth dream. Whenever I look at fireworks, I picture myself and Danny up there, flying through them (intangible of course), not having a care in the world…but each other. I would especially love to do that during the grand finally…he would fly me up somewhere high, so we could get a better view.

Speaking of the grand finally, here it is now. Wow, that was kind of fast…But this is the best part.

I feel Danny grab hold of my hand. I turn my head to look at him, but before I can, he stops me.

"Wait Sam, just keep watching the fireworks…" he seems slightly anxious and nervous…hm….

"Okay?..."I answer, slightly unsure.

And then I saw it. UP in the sky, in bright purple fireworks, the words "Sam, will you marry me?" were written, with DP emblem write under it.

I turned to look at Danny, and sure enough, he was kneeled down on one knee, holding a class ring in his hand…

I can't speak. I can't breath. I can't even think, but he already knows my answer…

…so he slips the ring on my finger, right after telling me that the "Wes" engraved on the inside, was really "Sam". I feel my eyes become wet with tears. Finally, now that I can move again, I reach out and catch him in the tightest hug I could manage, which was pretty hard, considering how much bigger than me he is. He then tells me that the ring is just taking the place on my finger until he can afford a different one. But I don't care. Nothing could take away my happiness right now.

Then I turn to my parents, who are smiling and nodding in approval, along with everyone else. Danny's dad is giving him a thumbs up.

Fourth of July has a new meaning now…as do fireworks.

They don't just excite people, or bring families together, or celebrate America's birthday…it's celebrated by me, as the day my BIGGEST dream came true.

End.

* * *

Well, that's it… I know it's short, but I couldn't resist doing this… 

Tell me if it sucks, or if it rocks in a review.

Peace out homies'.


End file.
